


Kenny's Damsel in Distress

by UndeadRelations



Category: South Park
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRelations/pseuds/UndeadRelations
Summary: When Butters is left abandoned by an abusive partner, Kenny steps in to sooth his discomfort.





	

Kenny held a pretty steady routine, working cashier at a fast food joint and typically going over to the college dorms immediately afterward on weekends. Whether Cartman, Kyle or Stan were in, Kenny would loiter outside their flat, smoking a cigarette or blunt or drinking beer until someone got home to let him in. Eventually they just started to keep a spare key on the top edge of the door frame so Kenny could let himself in. They'd had a fourth bedroom to fill and let Butters take it since they could trust him instead of having to deal with a total stranger and potential asshole. Of course, Kenny couldn't live there because he was too poor and the residents needed to be in college. Kenny was disinterested in studying past high school, there was other shit he'd rather be doing.

 

            Kenny came into the flat to chill, a 6 pack of beer in his hand when he hears sobbing from one of the bedrooms. He calls out and the sound stops, there's no answer. So Kenny opens up the door he thought it came from, Butter's room. To find the poor blonde crying, handcuffed to the bedposts, stripped naked and helpless.

            Butters tries to cross his legs to hide himself from Kenny but it's no use. Kenny can see the bit of blood, the mean band left on Butter's limp cock, his testicles swollen and painful. Kenny picks up the keys from the dresser to unlock the handcuffs to free Butters, passing a used condom on the floor. Rubbing his wrists and lifting the sheet to quickly hide his nudity, Butters shies away from Kenny.

            “Wait, I have some ointment in my bag,” Kenny says as he leaves the room. When he returns he says softly to Butters, “Here, let me see, I can help.”

            Butters shakes his head as Kenny gently pulls the sheet from his hands to analyze the damage. “No, Kenny--”

            “Shh,” Kenny soothes, “Let me see. It'll be hard for you to apply the ointment properly.” He strokes the outside of Butters' thigh, tenderly pressing his other hand to part the shy boy's legs. “There you go, that's it,” Kenny says gently, eying Butter's poor torn entrance, swollen and red. His balls were swollen too, tinged an uncomfortable color from being denied orgasm for too long. Kenny had seen it all before really, but it was hard to imagine someone as seemingly delicate as Butters suffering that way.

            Squeezing a generous amount of white cream on his fingertips, Kenny rubbed Butter's swollen hole gently. With the contact Butters burst into tears, rubbing his already swollen eyes from crying most of the night all alone and scared. “It's okay,” Kenny said, leaning over Butters to sooth him, his fingers still rubbing wet circles. “Was it rape?” Kenny asked; he needed to know the damage before he could work toward fixing it.

            “N-no,” Butters sobbed, inhaling shakily. “I wanted it, but he was too rough and w-wouldn't--,” he sniffled and burst into tears again.

            _Wouldn't let you get off_ , Kenny finished in his head, understanding Butter's predicament. He never did understand the type who liked to watch their partner suffer. The more pleasure on both sides the hotter Kenny thought it was. Maybe he just loved orgasms too much.

            “Shh,” Kenny said softly, his body above Butter's and his lips near the slighter blonde's ear. He glanced between them while Butters sobbed and sure enough, that poor suffering body was already aroused despite the slight discomfort that came with Kenny's gentle fingers. He laid down onto the bed at Butter's side, his front pressed into him. “Let me help you,” Kenny assured, his free arm lifting Butter's head to give him something to rest it on. Butters was a little bewildered but so fucking needy that he didn't resist.

            “Ken,” Butters shuttered as Kenny's fingers traced up from his anus, over his sac to fist his painfully hard cock. Kenny kissed Butter's cheek and the boy's crying seemed to stop suddenly. He turned his head as if to question Kenny's intentions, his reddened eyes contrasting with bright blue irises. Kenny kissed Butters gently on the lips, breaking away to rotate his head for a different angled kiss. He sucked at Butter's lips who closed his eyes, long fingers finding Kenny's stroking wrist, the other clutching his shoulder. “Oh,” Butters let out. “Oh Ken,” and Kenny kept kissing him slowly, his fist a tight ring as the head of Butters' cock fucked in and out.

            Butters' moans grew quickly and he rested his head back on Kenny's bicep, unable to hold it up any longer. Kenny kept kissing his cheek, his temple, licked and sucked on Butters' ear lobe. Kenny found himself getting a little lost in Butters' groans, his voice soft and sweet and alluring. He thrust very slowly into Butters' hip, rubbing himself to hardness inside his sweatpants.

            “Oh Ken, oh shucks, I can't-” Butters ground out and Kenny's hand sped up, jerking the other blond's needy cock with satisfaction.

            “That's it Butters,” Kenny whispered to him. “I want you to cum all over my hand,” he uttered with an encouraging “Yeah, that's it, let me have it.”

            “Ken!” Butters said quickly, before his back arched and fingertips dug into Kenny's wrist. He came pretty hard, ejaculating thick, pent up semen and Butters sobbed for his release of that painful denial.

            “Mmm, I like it when you say my name,” Kenny cooed softly against Butters' cheek, wondering why he'd never made an advance on the adorable blonde before. Butters seemed unresponsive for a little while, just breathing heavily. He only really came to when Kenny pulled his hand away, slipping his wrist from Butters' weak grip.

            “Kenny,” he said softly and Kenny lifted himself to thrust his tongue into Butters' mouth. He groaned against Kenny who raised his hand covered in Butters cum to the smaller guy's mouth. Taking the invitation, Butters sucked on Kenny's fingers between his pale pink lips.

            “Oh fuck,” Kenny breathed, his tongue joining Butters' to lick at his own fingers. Kenny kept rolling his hips slowly against Butters' side before a curious hand slipped beneath the elastic waistband of his sweatpants. Butters' thin fingers gripped the head of Kenny's hard cock, jerking him pleasantly.

            “Fuck me, Ken,” Butters moaned into the poor man's mouth. Kenny pulled back to look into Butters' lusty eyes.

            “Seriously?” Kenny asked and Butters smiled sweetly, almost sadly at him before nodding. “But it's going to hurt.”

            “I know,” Butters responded as he kissed at Kenny's lips.

            “I shouldn't,” Kenny said, realizing if he'd said he didn't want to it would be a lie. He honestly didn't want to hurt Butters though. As he glanced down to the hand slowly stroking him, Kenny realized that Butters was half hard again. He lifted himself quickly, taking Butters' cock between his lips and sucking as the blue eyed boy cried out. Kenny's lips were gentle on his sensitive prick, but Butters approved as his suction grew stronger.

            With the ointment still wet all over Butters' entrance, Kenny rubbed him gently before pushing in a finger. Butters sobbed briefly before going silent with ragged breathes, his erection faltering in Kenny's mouth. Fucking Butters gently with his index finger, Kenny pressed inside of him, knowing just where to go to make the young man's back arch with pleasure beneath him. He added another finger, a little surprised it went in with little hesitation before thrusting them in and out of Butters who groaned heartily.

            “Oh, Kenny,” Butters moaned as his cock was taken in his free hand. “So good,” Butters muttered and Kenny's cock twitched with that lovely sex voice of his. Adding a third finger, Kenny stroked Butter's insides before finally removing his hand altogether.

            “Are you sure about this, Butters?” Kenny asked and the young man beneath him nodded. Butters sat up to wrap his arms around Kenny's shoulders, kissing him with slow, wet lips in preparation. Kenny paused to jerk himself from his pants, sliding on a condom before positioning himself, putting on a generous amount of lubricant. He'd happened to put the ointment, lube and two condoms in his pocket from his duffel bag all at once since Kenny knew one could never be too prepared. He stroked the lube over himself, some of it dripping between them, but Kenny knew the less friction the better it would be for the other blonde. Butters closed his eyes, mouth gaping as Kenny entered him.

            Thrusting gently, Kenny noticed that Butters had gone soft between them, his face contorted with pain.

            “Does it hurt?” Kenny asked, a little worried.

            “No,” Butters swallowed, “It's good, Ken, so good.”

            Kenny gripped Butters, stroking him gently with special emphasis on massaging his cock's head. He thrust slowly, all the patience in the world while Butters adjusted, gradually relaxing around Kenny. He kissed Butters gently, lips affectionate and encouraging as he grew very slowly in Kenny's gently pumping hand.

            “Mmm,” Kenny hummed into Butters lips. “You feel so good, Butters, so tight and hot and mmph, fucking _sexy_.” Butters relaxed in full then as if he knew he could trust Kenny, seduced by his deep voice. Butters gradually grew louder as Kenny aimed for his sweet spot then, hitting it over and over.

            “Oh, Ken,” Butters moaned against Kenny's lip. “Fuck me,” he instructed, “Harder.”

            And Kenny obeyed graciously, thrusting quicker with each slide of his cock into Butters. He was getting a little deeper each time as Butters encouraged him until Kenny was all the way, buried to the hilt. Kenny swept up Butters' legs, resting those heels over his shoulders as he fucked into the blonde beneath him. His pace started to make a soft, wet slap against Butters' ass, his cock efficiently hard in Kenny's fist as he pumped it.

            Kenny leaned forward, Butters' back bending until his ass was in the air as his lips were captured. Excited when Butters bent easily in their position, Kenny let himself start to get lost.

            “How do you feel, Butters? I'm getting close,” Kenny said against his lips.

            “Just a little longer,” Butters pleaded and Kenny readjusted, maintaining a steady pace as he swiveled his hips. He sought out what would push Butters over, unable to bear the poor blue eyed babe missing out on his orgasm. Butters' back arched suddenly, his head pressing back and mouth falling open with one of Kenny's particular thrusts. He paused, seeking out that same spot and when he found it he didn't let it go, pummeling Butters' sensitivity with hot, wet thrusts.

            Butters was calling out without restraint then, his voice music to Kenny's ears, sending lusty jolts to his cock as he buried it in the lovely blonde. Kenny's own voice became audible as he grew close but refused to let go until Butters had. The petite blonde was writhing beneath him, as if Kenny's attention deep inside of him was too good and he could hardly bear the raw pleasure of sensation.

            “Keh-- Ohhh, Mmmm,” Butters began to call before Kenny devoured his mouth as he rode his orgasm. As Butters tightened around him, Kenny came too, still thrusting into Butters. Kenny’s hips kept going as if he could make the pleasure last endlessly with the effort, and Butter’s mouth gaped with endless groans. Intrigued by Butter’s ability to cum so much a second time, Kenny glanced down to watch his softening cock between them. Kenny kept going until his own cock softened too much and he slipped out of Butters.

            He lowered Butters down to the bed, before falling to his side. They lay there, panting before Butters looked over to Kenny. He reached out, eyes pleading for affection and Kenny smiled sweetly at him, drawing close to lay an arm across Butters chest.

            “Hand me a tissue,” Kenny whispered and Butters smiled, reaching behind him for the night stand to grab a handful of them. He handed them to Kenny before resting his hand on the man's chest again. Butters watched Kenny wipe them both before reaching between his cheeks. “Squeeze,” Kenny instructed and Butters looked away from him shyly as he did so, emitting the lubricant Kenny had so graciously coated them with. Kenny chuckled, nipping at Butters exposed neck before tossing the tissues for the trash, not giving two fucks when most of them missed. Kenny's fingers gently pressed into Butters' jaw, turning his head so they could kiss again.

            “Hm,” Kenny elicited softly. “I think I need to find you tied up and helpless more often.” Butters chuckled bashfully, suddenly far less blatantly lewd since he was satisfied.

            “You're welcome to visit whenever you like, Kenny,” Butters whispered. He smiled softly when Kenny rested his cheek on his narrow shoulder before sighing contentedly.

            “I'm at your beck and call my damsel in distress,” Kenny replied, wiggling his eyebrows and Butters chuckled. “Besides, I think I could get a real kick out of making a little noise for your flat mates,” Kenny said and Butters laughed though the sound was a little sad and shallow. Kenny added for good measure, “Plus you're much too adorable to pass up.”

            Butters hummed briefly in response as Kenny traced little circles around his nipple with his finger and they fell into sleep.

 

“Dude I thought Kenny was going to stop by,” Kyle said, closing the fridge.

“His key wasn’t on the doorframe,” Stan responded, spreading mayo on his sandwich.

“Maybe he got shitfaced and crashed on Cartman’s floor again?”

“Cartman’s still at work, right?”

“Should be,” Kyle answered. He watched Stan open up Cartman’s bedroom door and come back looking quizzical.

“Not there,” Stan said.

“Maybe he got called into work and forgot to replace the key again,” Kyle shrugged.

“Eh, I’ll text him later,” Stan said as he returned to the kitchen counter and leaned toward Kyle, their shoulders pressing together. “Guess that means we have the place to ourselves, huh? Butters should be in class until late today.”

“Uh-huh,” Kyle said as he shoved away Stan’s advancing lips. “I have an essay to write by Tuesday. No sex until then.”

“Aw man, come on,” Stan said in fake anguish. Before he could continue to attempt to unsuccessfully guilt Kyle he was startled by a door opening to his far left.

Both he and Kyle whipped around to see Kenny in the doorway of Butter’s room in Hello Kitty panties that were really too small.

“Hey guys,” Kenny yawned, squinting and sleepy eyed. He turned straight for the shared bathroom, picking the underwear from his crack and closing the door behind him.

Stan and Kyle just gaped before noticing a figure apparently turning over beneath the sheets that must be Butters.

“You saw that, right?” Stan asked, turning to Kyle.

“I don’t even want to think about it,” Kyle cut him off, hand raised and attention on his own sandwich.

“But I thought Butters was dating that Senior asshole?” Stan continued.

“Stan! Shut. Up.”

“I mean the naughty sounds coming from Butter’s bedroom the past week—“

“Dude!” Kyle exclaimed, slapping his hand over Stan’s mouth. Just then Kenny came out of the bathroom before Stan could make another obnoxious retort. Kenny went to the fridge, pulled out a Capri Sun that must have been on sale at the convenience store nearby, and clumsily stabbed the straw into it. He paused, not even acknowledging his friends who watched him stupidly before bending to take another one apparently to Butters. Kenny threw one at the lump on the bed before which started suddenly before closing the door behind him.

“I never saw that coming,” Stan laughed as Kyle lowered his hand from his mouth.

“Never bring this up to me again,” Kyle demanded. “Ever.”

Stan just laughed.

 


End file.
